


lost

by orphan_account



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Olivarry Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had lost his memory. Again.Or so he had been told. He doesn’t remember losing it the first time.He doesn’t remember anything, actually.





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> so this is very short but oh well! pls enjoy

He had lost his memory. Again.  
Or so he had been told. He doesn’t remember losing it the first time.  
He doesn’t remember anything, actually.   
There’s a man he’s told he is going to marry. Or was. He’s fairly certain that all wedding plans had been put to a halt with his… predicament.   
He knew the others were hurting. It was easy to see, no matter how much they tried to cover their pain up with comforting words and kind smiles.   
Barry may not remember anything, but he could certainly see when someone was in pain.

Of everyone, it was Oliver Barry wanted to remember the most. He was stoic and most of the time he maintained a neutral expression. Except when he looked at Barry. He had this smile reserved for Barry that made his heart flutter and his mind yearn for the memories of their time together.   
Wouldn’t you think that he could remember his fiance? 

“I’m sorry,” Barry admitted to Oliver one morning over coffee. Oliver looked up, his confusion evident.   
“Barr what on earth do you have to be sorry for?” Oliver placed a comforting hand on his wrist.   
“I’m sorry,” Barry choked out, “that I don’t remember you. I’m sorry that I don’t know anything.” He took a deep breath, trying desperately to blink away his tears. “And I’m sorry that I’m causing you so much pain, because I can see it, Oliver,” he spoke fervently, faster still when he noticed Oliver looking like he wanted to argue. “I can see your face everytime you think I’m not looking and I see the hurt and I know it’s my fault and I’m sorry, Oliver.” He couldn’t stop the tears this time and they rolled down his face.   
At once Oliver was reaching up to wipe them away, murmuring assurances under his breath. And then Barry was in Oliver’s arms as he openly sobbed, Oliver biting back tears himself. Barry looked at Oliver, his eyes shining and lower lip trembling.   
Barry seemed to realize how close they were the moment Oliver did, but neither moved away. In the two months Barry had been without his memory, Oliver had been so careful not to invade his space. Yes they were technically engaged but this had been starting their relationship over from the very beginning.   
Barry’s breath hitched, butterflies swirling around in his stomach. Oliver parted his lips ever so slightly, but otherwise didn’t move. Barry leaned forward, feeling Oliver’s warm breath on his lips.   
So Barry kissed him.  
And Oliver kissed him back.  
There were no fireworks. No explosions. It felt like a breath of fresh air in spring, refreshing and warm. It felt safe. It felt like home.   
Barry was the one to break away, sucking in a deep breath. Oliver smiled, and it was the first time he had seen him smile without a trace of hurt.   
“You mean so much to me Ollie,” he breathed.  
Oliver froze.   
Barry did too.   
“Ollie.” Barry met his eyes. “Ollie, I remember.”  
Oliver replied to this with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @olibarry   
> this was originally going to be something completely different but im going to turn that into a much longer, different fic


End file.
